The present invention relates to a method for controlling a piezoelectric device having a piezoelectric element. Such a device is for example an actuator or a sensor such as an inertial vibrating sensor such as an accelerometer or a gyroscope.
Such devices are known, wherein the piezoelectric element is brazed or glued on a substrate made of a material different from that of the piezoelectric element. When such a device is subjected to temperature changes, the dimensions of the substrate and the vibrating element will change differently according to the respective coefficients of thermal expansion of said materials. This results in differential expansions which cause stresses which may distort the amplitude of the displacements controlled in the case for example of an actuator and the measurements provided by the device when it is a sensor. Such stresses are all the more important as the temperature variations are significant (temperatures may commonly vary from −40° C. to +90° C. for example).
Such differential expansions also produce constraints liable to affect the binder layer connecting the piezoelectric element to the substrate.